The night with to many suprises
by AllthingsBeautiful
Summary: Robin sees the looks. But things do not go to plan. WillDjaq Chapter 4 now up
1. The Stabbing

This is my first story.. I hope you all like it.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

Will looked up at Djaq. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she was.

Robin noticed Will looking at Djaq and had an idea. 'John, Much lets go and do the rounds at Locksley.'

Much and John looked up to see Robin indicating to Will and Djaq. Much then looked at John who nodded. 'Fine that's fine with us.'

'Well let's go then. There are hungry people who are waiting for money so the can survive.' shouted Robin 'Will and Djaq I don't know how long we will be but go to bed if we are not back by night fall.'

'Sure' said Will still staring at Djaq 'bye' he then turned to his piece of wood again and got his tools.

'See you soon' added Djaq. As Will turned around she looked at him marvelling at his perfect features. 'No, she told herself, I can't have him he is not in love with me I will never have him. But still he has a wonderful butt. No here she was again looking at somebody that surely did not want her because she was Djaq. Who would want her?' She didn't realise that the others had left until Will turned around and asked her if she wanted anything to eat.

'I don't think so for the moment, thank you though.'

Will was thankful that she had answered with that response as he was not a good cook. Suddenly a twig snapped he became immediately alert and reached for his axe. It was not there. Suddenly he felt a dagger go through his back. The person who behind him ran off leaving him falling to his knees.

Djaq turned round when she heard a painful grunt. She saw her love falling to his knees and her heart stopped beating. She caught him as he was falling and saw the rip in his shirt and the blood pouring out.

End of Chapter…


	2. Finding them

I am really sorry that I have not updated but I have a really good excuse… our computer died (wasn't surprising really as it was really old) and I lost all my work. We only got our new one a few days ago and I have been writing this chapter at lightning speed trying to make it the same as the last one..

I hope that you like this chapter and thank you to all of my reviewers. But I have bad news: I am only allowed on the computer at weekends so I will try to update as much as I can over the weekends.

Tata

AllthingBeautiful xxxxxx

She screamed out to Robin, John and Much hoping that they could hear her to come and help her. Will was too big for her to lift on her own. She needed help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much broke the silence. 'So what do you think they are doing back at the camp Master? We shouldn't be too long in case they get up to something that they shouldn't. If you know what I mean…'

'I am sure that Will will contain himself and if he doesn't they will just have to get married,' replied Robin laughing. He noticed that John wasn't and found that strange as he usually lets out some kind of a chuckle. He turned to look at John and noticed a strange expression on his face. 'What's the matter John?'

'Shhhhhh' whispered John. He had just heard some kind of screech but couldn't be sure of it until Robin and Much shutted up. He waited attentively listening out for some kind of sound again…

They heard a person screaming their names. 'Djaq' they said together and John immediately ran off back to camp. Robin and Much followed drawing their weapons as they came in site of the hill on which the camp was secluded.

John was already pulling the leaver that opened up the ingenious camp that Will had made for them. The site that met their eyes was a picture that they would remember for the rest of there lives: Djaq was holding a blood covered Will and was trying in vain to lift him off the floor and onto the bed that was a couple of feet next to them.

John leapt into action dropping his staff on the leaf sheltered floor and sprinting to were Will lay.

'Here I've got him Djaq go and get your supplies ready,' said john in a calming voice as he gently lifted Will. Djaq looked up at him with a tear – strained face and shook her head as if trying to get out of a trance. She jumped up and ran to her part of the camp, that Will had made for her, screaming for Much to follow her and help her with gathering the things that she needed.

END OF CHAPTER…


	3. The attack

Robin had not said a word all of this time he was just to horrified with what had happened. He looked at the young man in front of him and felt rage bubble up inside of him. Will was only twenty and his father had entrusted him in his care. But after he had died Robin decided to look after him a lot more than was necessary. Robin tried desperately to control all of the anger but that was all in vain. Suddenly he blurted out 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED'. Everyone looked up at him surprised at his sudden outburst. 'Djaq tell me what happened. NOW'

Djaq didn't look up from tending to Will but she began telling them exactly what had happened.

When she had finished her story John said softly 'Did you manage to have a look at his attacker Djaq.' She didn't look up but carried on with what she was doing while shaking her head.

Robin picked up his bow and walked to the entrance of the camp. He pulled the lever and walked to the top of the hill. Standing there he thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. Marian had gone back to live in the castle, Will had nearly escaped a hanging without any of the others help.

He was shocked from his thoughts when he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around and saw a man in a black cloak with a mask covering his face bearing down on him with a sword. The man lunged at him and pinned him down with the sword to Robin' neck. Robin quickly assessed the situation. There was a rock near his hand. If he could just reach it. There it was in his hand. The attacker had not said a word since Robin had seen him. He quickly threw the rock on to the other man's head and knocked him unconscious.

He pushed the man off him and pulled him round. He pulled off the hood and reached out to pull off the mask. He gazed down to the face before him. He knew that face…!


	4. Who is he?

'Will

'Will! What the hell.' The man face was completely identical to Will's everything was the same even his hair was the same down to the last strand. Robin had no idea what was going on. He decided that he would carry the man down to the camp and tie him up. They could question him when he woke up.

He lifted the man up. He was surprisingly heavy for what he looked like. Robin threw him over this shoulder and walked back to the camp slowly.

**sorry its so short but i wanted to get this up before the next chapter... **

**i supposed to be doing a history projecct but i haven't got the energy so i wrote this but i hopefully will be updating very soon. it depends if my mum uses the laptop.. i dont see why she can't use the computer**

**AllthingsBeautiful xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
